


hands out, palms up

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "It doesn't hurt, you know," Shoma sighs."Oh, I almost forgot. You have only told me half a hundred times, after all," Yuzuru says, opening the box and taking out a pot of aloe, some clean gauze and a pair of scissors - the safety kind, with rounded tips. He sets it all aside and holds out his hands, palms up.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	hands out, palms up

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! I hope you're all doing okay and staying safe. Please enjoy!

"Scooch."

Shoma looks at the box in Yuzuru's hands. "It doesn't hurt, you know," he sighs, but scooches.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have only told me half a hundred times, after all," Yuzuru says, opening the box and taking out a pot of aloe, some clean gauze and a pair of scissors - the safety kind, with rounded tips. He sets it all aside and holds out his hands, palms up.

Shoma twists from his comfortable, half-lying position into a one with crossed legs that allows him to face Yuzuru and present him with his wrists. Yuzuru places them on his thigh and carefully starts to unwrap the bandages. Despite his best efforts, Shoma does let a little sound of pain slip as they come completely off.

The delicate skin is red, irritated, and terribly sensitive. Yuzuru's breath on it, when he lifts the wrist to inspect it, feels too sharp to be just air.

"It's healing fine, I think," Yuzuru mumbles distractedly. "It looks like the internet says it should."

"You shouldn't believe everything the internet says," Shoma jokes a little. Yuzuru gives him a raised eyebrow as he reaches for the aloe, but his fingers are endlessly gentle when he rubs the ointment over the wound.

"We shouldn't have done it," Yuzuru mutters, picking up the gauze.

"Well, I loved it."

Yuzuru's hands still. Shoma sees his Adam's apple bob and a bit of red push into his cheeks, but then he places a clean pad over the burns and the edge of the bandage over that and the careful wrapping begins. Shoma knows when he's being dismissed and he knows when Yuzuru doesn't believe him.

"Yuzuru," he says, voice stronger, and waits for him to look up. "If I could, I would have you tie me up again right this second."

Yuzuru blushes, but the stubbornness stays in his eyes.

"You can't, though, can you?" he retorts quietly, finishing the first change with a piece of tape. "There are rope burns on your wrists."

"They're worth the night," Shoma holds his ground. Shaking his head, Yuzuru begins unravelling the second set of bandages. Something occurs to Shoma.

"Was it not... good for you?" he asks tentatively. He remembers them both being ecstatic in the moment, but that was before the restraints came off. A cold feeling springs up in his belly and slowly spreads out as he realises he's been a little too caught up in how much he liked it that he missed the fact Yuzuru had nothing to say about it. Yuzuru always had something to say about everything.

"I don't like hurting you. Not like this," Yuzuru finally says, finishing with the aloe and going for the gauze. "I know you don't mind it- I know you like it, sometimes," he corrects. "And it's usually not a problem. I can scratch you all you like. Bite, too. But this," he seals the bandage with tape and turns the wrist over in his hands, "this is too much."

"I'm sorry," Shoma whispers, because he is. Yuzuru lifts both of his newly re-wrapped hands and presses a kiss to each one.

"I know you had a good time," Yuzuru says after a moment. "You were so loud."

"I know," Shoma groans. He'll take the tendrils of shame over the heaviness of the past few minutes.

"And I did like having you like that, you know," Yuzuru confesses softly. "I liked teasing you and watching you take it."

Shoma swallows heavily.

"Do some research," Yuzuru says, his fingertips dancing up Shoma's forearm. "Find a suitable replacement. Then we'll talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, here or on [tumblr](https://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com) ~~


End file.
